1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering sheath, and particularly to an airtight sheath being capable of securely positioning mobile devices therein.
2. Related Art
With the vigorous development of the technical industry, electronic and telecommunication products, such as smart phones, tablet computers and flat LCD TV sets, become more and more exquisite in terms of structure. For ensuring the integrity of these products throughout their packing, transport and delivery, packaging materials play an important role. In early days, foam and other soft, loose material were placed in cartons for providing buffering protection. However, their effects are limited as they are unable to be uniformly arranged and they tend to scatter around.
For overcoming the foregoing shortcomings, some packaging dealers started to use an inflatable air pack as cushioning material. Such an inflatable air pack has a piece-like shape constructed from a plurality of air columns, and is to be placed around an object to be protected or filled in a packaging box. However, one air pack can only protect one side of the object, and in order to achieve all-around protection, many of such air packs have to be used simultaneously. This nevertheless means troublesome installing operation. Furthermore, since the air packs are independent of each other, they tend to have displacement after the foregoing time-consuming installation, which results in collision and damage of objects inside. Particularly, with respect to electronic products, such as smart phones which are small in size and thickness, they are more vulnerable to collision attacks, that is to say the positioning of products to be packed is to be improved. On the other hand, cargos from manufactures are shipped out with cartons. The interior space of each carton should be perfectly used with installation of air packs in such a way that each product inside mush be well positioned and easily quickly packed so as to improve the efficiency of delivery and lower the labor and material management cost. Unfortunately, traditional packaging materials are not likely to fulfill aforementioned requirements.